How the Start Ended
by Cylva
Summary: Kepada sebuah kegelapan yang menyelimuti duka, mereka saling membalut luka.


***Disclaimer***

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

**Warn** : FanonFifteen! kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela. BoysLove. Teenage.

* * *

**How The Start Ended**

"Tidak punya pikiran, tidak punya kepribadian. Hanya cangkang kosong yang diisi kekuatan penghancur begitu besar. Kau yakin begitu?"

"Apa?"

Pria kecil itu mengalihkan pandangan dari hamparan laut biru pada sosok brunette yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kenyataan bahwa kau datang ke The Sheep, mengatakan hal muluk tentang kewajibanmu sebagai pengguna kekuatan, keinginanmu untuk mencari tahu Arahabaki,, bukankah itu berarti kau punya sesuatu seperti manusia pada umumnya?"

Mata Dazai begitu jernih. Seperti kopi hitam tanpa ampas yang begitu hangat dan pahit. Chuuya menatap serius dan sama sekali tidak berniat melawan apa yang diucapkan Dazai. Malah sebaliknya, dia ingin tahu.

"Hasrat." Dazai membuang fokusnya ke laut Yokohama. Entah kenapa dia menyesal telah memulai topik ini dan ingin lari dari sepasang samudra yang meminta jawabannya. "Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi aku dan Chuuya punya kesamaan."

Ya, Dazai tahu itu. Tidak begitu mirip. Tapi mereka sama. "Kita sama sama mencari alasan untuk hidup."

Mata Chuuya melebar, menemukan sebuah kebenaran, dan hatinya mengatakan, _"Ah, ternyata ini yang membuatku begitu hampa."_

"Mungkin bagi Chuuya, melindungi orang lain yang lebih lemah menjadi hal heroik. Menyenangkanmu. Tapi kau tidak sadar kalau itu hanya menggerogotimu sampai mati. Sampai kau sadar kalau semua sia-sia, karena dimanapun manusia akan berkhianat."

"Tidak, aku rasa mereka hanya ingin melindungi organisasi."

"Dan meninggalkanmu?" Dazai memotong ucapan ragu Chuuya."Karena itu aku sangat membencimu. Kau sangat naif hanya karena punya kekuatan. Ingin melindungi semuanya tanpa memikirkan diri sendiri. Bodoh sekali.. Aaaa... Kalau aku punya kekuatan seperti itu mungkin aku akan menghancurkan negara adikuasa dan menguasai dunia. Sayang sekali kekuatan itu malah jadi milik orang bodoh seperti Chuuya."

"Oi, kau ingin kekuatan ini?"

"Bukan begitu, dasar bodoh." Dazai mendecih. "Yang ingin aku katakan, kau seharusnya menggunakan itu untuk dirimu sendiri."

Kalimat itu tidak Chuuya mengerti.

"Orang yang mereka tangkap," Dazai melanjutkan, "orang yang mereka tangkap, mereka siksa, lalu mereka jadikan seorang monster, itu Chuuya bukan? Seharusnya kau bilang pada dunia, _'aku yang mengalami semua penderitaan itu,'_ lalu bersikaplah egois."

"Egois? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kalau kau maksud aku memakai kekuatan ini untuk hal yang aku inginkan, aku sudah melakukannya."

"Tidak."

Satu kata tegas yang diucapkan Dazai membuat Chuuya melangkah mundur. Aura bocah itu kelam, tidak biasa. Seperti orang tua yang bertahun-tahun berjuang di medan perang.

"Kau pengecut. Semua yang kau lakukan dengan kekuatanmu didasari oleh rasa takut kehilangan orang-orang yang '_kau pikir'_ peduli padamu." Dazai tahu ucapannya hanya membuat Chuuya tertekan kecewa, tapi sudah terlanjur basah. Dazai akan katakan semua, "Kau bisa saja membuat mereka diam dengan ancaman, _'aku lakukan yang aku inginkan atau kau ingin menghalangi jalanku dan merasakan akibatnya?'_ dengan sombong seperti yang sudah sudah. Tapi kau malah ciut dan diam membatu saat mereka menggertakmu sedikit saja."

Ah, Chuuya tahu Dazai merujuk pada saat di pacinko.

"Saat itu. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Chuuya. Aku muak melihatnya." kalimat itu diucapkan dengan serius sebelum Dazai sadar kalau dirinya terjebak kebencian. Kebencian pada The Sheep yang mengekang Nakahara Chuuya. Tapi dia tidak mengerti, untuk apa rasa benci itu ada..

Karena itu ia berusaha tetap tenang, "Yah, tentu saja aku tidak ingin orang lain menistahkan anjingku.."

"Sialan kau."

Dazai tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin sekali menghancurkan The Sheep dan anak-anak sok jago itu. Berurusan dengan Chuuya yang bodoh saja sudah membuat umurnya bertambah karena ingin selalu menjahilinya, ditambah ada kelompok yang ingin ia habisi. Ah sial, rencana-rencana ini membuat Dazai terganggu dari jadwal bunuh dirinya!

"Jadi begitulah."

"Apanya?"

"Chuuya kau bodoh sekali." Dazai menghela napas lagi. Ia membalik badannya, kembali bertemu dengan manik biru itu. Ditepuknya bahu Chuuya. Dazai tidak mengira kalau bahu Chuuya begitu kecil. Sama sekali tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau anak sekurus dan semungil ini adalah mantan pemimpin organisasi penjahat dan sekarang menjadi mafia. Apa stress saat menerima Arahabaki begitu berat hingga badannya menyusut? Eh, tidak tidak. Jangan bahas dulu.

Yah benar sudahlah.. Biarkan saja. Walau Dazai tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya, tapi membayangkan tiap detik yang dihabiskan Chuuya dalam kegelapan benar-benar menularkan kengerian padanya. Tapi, saat ini, keberadaan Nakahara Chuuya disini, dengannya, dan akan selalu dengannya, membuatnya tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu lembut sampai dia sendiri tidak sadar bisa membuat senyum seperti itu..

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu dengan kondisi menyedihkan karena orang lain seperti tadi. Jadi Chuuya, kau tidak perlu menyiksa diri sendiri karena yang boleh membuatmu begitu hanya aku, kau mengerti?"

Sejenak Chuuya tertegun. Dazai bicara begitu lembut, penuh dengan harapan yang tidak pernah Chuuya rasakan. Walau kallimat itu tidak bisa ia artikan selain sebagai lamaran, ia bahagia sampai tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukkannya.

"Entah kenapa melihat senyum itu, aku ingin sekali menendangmu sampai Amerika."

"Oh." Dazai benar-benar benci orang tidak peka yang menghancurkan suasana. Ia mendorong tubuh Chuuya, kesal. Kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke coat hitam dan menahan diri untuk tidak mendorong pengendali gravitasi itu ke laut.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Chuuya."

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga!" tawa Chuuya dipaksakan dengan sinisme sebelum nada bicaranya berubah teduh. "Tapi,"

Dazai berdebar, dia tidak mengira kalau senyum kecil itu membuatnya merasakan kembali jantung yang berdetak, darah yang berdesir, dan sejuknya angin sore di dermaga ini.

"Saat kau mengatakan, tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain, aku merasa kau hanya mengatakan tentang dirimu sendiri kalau kau ingin mempercayai seseorang."

Kini giliran Dazai yang terhentak. Dia tidak pernah berpikir menginginkan kepercayaan tapi mendengar Chuuya yang mengucapkannya, rasanya itu tidak salah.

"Baiklah begini saja." Chuuya menepuk kedua tangan seakan baru mendapat ide cemerlang. "Aku akan percaya padamu, kau juga harus percaya padaku. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu, Dazai."

Dazai sekarang yakin. Ia sangat yakin kalau senyum Nakahara Chuuya yang seperti itu berbahaya bagi jantungnya. Tenang, tenang, dia tidak akan menurunkan pertahanannya. Tidak akan.

"Huh... Bisa juga kau mengatakan hal dramatis seperti itu—aw!" Dazai mengelus kepala seraya melihat Chuuya yang berjalan menjauh dengan langkah kesal. Dia tidak menduga bocah pendek itu akan menjitaknya. Yah, "Tapi itu tidak buruk juga." kalimatnya menghentikan langkah Chuuya.

"Aku suka dengan idemu untuk saling percaya." karena dia tahu Chuuya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dan mengkhianatinya. Tapi, "tapi aku tidak tahu denganku. Mungkin di masa depan aku akan menusukmu dari belakang loh, Chuuya. Seperti yang dilakukan rekan Randou-san.."

"Hah.." Chuuya mendecih, menoleh dengan tangan di saku jaket dan mata malas yang menatap si brunette. "Bodoh sekali. Tentu saja aku tahu hal itu. Makanya aku percaya padamu."

"Hah? Kau percaya pada orang yang akan mengkhianatimu?"

"Bukan." Chuuya membuang wajahnya. Berusaha berbisik supaya hanya angin yang mendengar suaranya. "Aku percaya kau tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri, karena itu aku akan selalu percaya padamu."

Tapi Dazai mendengar itu. Sebuah ucapan yang rasanya selalu ia nanti sejak kematian menjadi idolanya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh ya!" ucapnya dengan tawa.

"Geh! Kau menyebalkan! Ayo kembali.. Aku lapar! Traktir aku makan! Kau senior kan?!"

**-III-III-**

Pemandangan itu tidak asing. Langit jingga Yokohama dan kicau burung putih yang kembali ke sangkarnya. Angin berhembus perlahan, membawa wangi laut ke daratan. Di ujung dermaga, seorang pria dengan coat coklat berdiri memandang ke matahari yang tenggelam.

"Kau datang." ucapnya pada seseorang yang menghampiri.

"Yah.. Aku dengar kabar ada eksekutif yang menghilang di tengah-tengah misi." Dia berjalan melewati pemuda itu untuk duduk di ujung dermaga.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?"

"Firasat." ombak lembut tidak mencapai kaki Chuuya yang menggantung namun dia menyukai sensasi dingin saat percikan itu mengenainya. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

Dazai menghela napas. "Aku pikir kau tau yang terjadi jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi." ucapnya seraya duduk di sebelah si mungil.

"Aku dengar temanmu mati." Chuuya sengaja berkata demikian untuk melihat reaksi Dazai. Ah, apa begitu sakit hatinya sampai Chuuya bisa merasakan dendam yang amat sangat di matanya. "Sayang sekali."

Sebenarnya Chuuya ingin mengucapkan lebih dari ini karena dia tahu bagaimana berharganya seorang teman untuk Dazai Osamu. Tapi, tidak bisa. Dia tidak ingin mengucapkan apa-apa, dia hanya ingin memeluk pria yang kelihatan ingin menangis itu. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Aku keluar dari Port Mafia."

Chuuya tidak terkejut. Walau dadanya sakit, tapi dia sudah menebak.

"Pada akhirnya aku mengkhianatimu." Dazai tertawa, tawa yang Chuuya tahu dilakukan untuk menyembunyikan penyesalannya.

"Tidak." ucapnya. "Keberadaanmu di sampingku sekarang dengan mata ingin menangis itu... Kau tidak mengkhianatiku, Dazai."

"Aku meninggalkanmu!" Dazai berteriak, melepas emosinya. Memaksakan dosa yang tidak dianggap Chuuya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak.." Ketika Chuuya tersenyum, Dazai tahu air mata jatuh di pipinya. Kehangatan itu ditimpa oleh tubuh kecil Chuuya yang seketika memeluknya. "Kau tidak meninggalkanku."

Sejak dulu Dazai ingin merasakan Chuuya yang begitu hangat. Menginginkan seseorang seperti Chuuya yang akan merangkulnya dalam tangisan.

"Maaf." ia melingkarkan tangan di bahu si mungil.

"Tidak perlu, bodoh. Justru seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak bersamamu di saat-saat sulit ini. Aku yang meninggalkanmu, maaf."

"Jangan.. Jangan minta maaf."

"Baiklah." Chuuya tidak membantah. Ia lebih memilih mengelus pundak Dazai yang bergetar. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Pindah pekerjaan. Odasaku—" Dazai berhenti sejenak." Temanku, dia menyuruhku untuk menjadi orang baik yang menyelamatkan orang lain."

"Oh? Kau? Menyelamatkan orang lain? Lucu sekali!" tawa Chuuya lepas. Jujur, tidak ditahan, sampai Dazai cemberut. "Yaa... Kalau kau pasti baik baik saja."

"Eh? Benarkah?" manik coklat yang tadi kecewa kini terkejut dan berbinar melihat safir Chuuya karena menemukan senyum di sana. "Ugh! Chuuya sakit." ia mengaduh ketika pria itu menariknya kembali dalam pelukan.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku, kau pasti baik-baik saja menyelamatkan yang lain."

Diam. Dazai tidak tahu berapa kalimat yang Chuuya gunakan dalam hidupnya untuk membuat Dazai terhentak. Untuk menarik pemikiran yang tidak berani Dazai pikirkan dari hatinya.

"Ya.." dia percaya pria ini. "Akan kulakukan kalau Chuuya bilang begitu..." Dazai mengeratkan lingkar tangannya.

"Chuuya," panggilnya "Kau masih akan percaya padaku?"

"Selamanya."

Jawaban Chuuya tak berjeda, tanpa ragu. Seperti sebuah program canggih yang tidak akan mendapat gangguan dari apapun.

Tidak ada lagi yang Dazai sesalkan. Kematian seorang teman, dikhianati orang yang ia anggap berharga, terombang ambing dalam keraguan akan dirinya yang penuh dosa. Tapi Chuuya memeluknya, memberinya kehangatan yang ia perlukan untuk melanjutkan segalanya.

**END**

* * *

Aduh,, bucin Fifteen deh saya. Habis mereka imut banget sihh.. Jadikan aku pingin giniin teru gituin, terus terus/udah

Sip, selesai deh Fanonnya. Au ah, lelah saya edit. Terimakasih sudah baca, review yeee~

Bye Bye~

Cylva


End file.
